This is How She Learned to Fly
by Solluxander Captor
Summary: NIGHT CHILD REWRITE. A young puffball wanted to learn to live, but first she had to overcome the monsters with a want for her death.
1. Chapter 1

The puffball with broken wings lived with a family of monsters, but that was okay. She knew that she was a monster too, a young one, but she could still cause destruction, and that she belonged. She didn't know that normal families didn't abuse their "children," it was all she knew. She was durable, she could survive, but in her survival, there was no life. She was the puffball who wanted to fly in life, who wanted to be loved. Not the romantic love, mind you, but the love of a family which cared about her.

She knew that, maybe, if she could escape, she would regain the memories she knew she lost, of her name, her old life, her family. She knew that the family had destroyed them, somehow, nobody could possibly awake one day with fresh scars and a cursed life. This puffball would risk trying one day, and that was the day she wrote her own fate, not the one chosen for her by her creator. She was only hoping that her creator, the father of evil himself, was wrong with what she had to do.

With the curses of many lost souls forced upon her by the monsters that called themselves her family, she waited at the dead of night in the branches of a tree which had died long ago for the opportunity to leave, and that opportunity came. The family, in the shapes of wolves, was circling the tree, daring her to come down, promising that it would be less painful in the long run. _Lies, they're lying_, she thought as she balanced on a high branch, ignoring the pain from twigs and sharp, protruding bark.

A rustling came from the forest surrounding her, and the monsters turned suddenly. They didn't care whether it was intelligent, animal, or monster as they rushed towards the sound, leaving the puffball in the tree.

She waited a moment before dropping out of the tree, landing on her scarred feet, and then she ran. She wished that she could fly, but her wings were a wrecked mess of feathers and bones. Maybe someday they could be fixed. She could dream, anyway, but it didn't matter, as long as she got away. Within a minute, the hunt would be on, and she could easily die. As she lived a life where speed and agility meant nothing, she was slow and kept tripping, even falling over once. The only thing that kept her going was utter fear and determination. _I know I saw a town somewhere! I know I did!_ She never stopped moving, and when she could hear the family behind her, she panicked but kept on going. _Maybe somebody can help me, maybe- _with that, she crashed into the fast-moving figure flying close to the ground with a short scream.

She quickly righted herself and glanced at the figure. She didn't say anything; she wasn't sure that her voice worked well enough to form words, but she knew that a member of the family wasn't in front of her. The person standing in front of her, looking her over, was also a puffball, with dark blue fur and purple metal boots, and bat-wings rapidly transforming into a cape. The most distinguishing feature was the once-shiny silver mask and the yellow eyes behind it. He didn't say anything, and the young puffball was unnerved, but still determined. She tried to move past him, but he grabbed her stubby arm.

"Let me help."

* * *

As you can see, this is definitely different than my previous version of this story, but it's gonna be a whole lot better.


	2. Chapter 2

She sat there for a moment, then said in a quiet and gritty voice- which also was painful to use,- "okay." The knight- she assumed he was a knight- briefly glanced behind her before transforming his cape back into wings. He picked the young puffball by her nubby arms up before launching into the sky. The young puffball let out a squeak.

"My name is Meta Knight." The knight, Meta Knight, said in a heavily accented voice which she couldn't place- the only other voices she could remember were those of her tormenters.

"I don't know who I am. The fam- the monsters called me Cyan, though I don't think that's my name. You can call me that until I learn my name." She looked down at the forest far below the two of them, glad to finally be away from it.

"I thought so. There is much you have to learn, young Cyan. I can help you regain what you have lost, if you are willing enough to endure me."

"Endure you?" Cyan asked.

"Endure my training." Cyan could feel his eyes on her. "It is very physically demanding, but considering your species, you can endure."

Cyan, as we shall call her for now, was silent for a moment._ Why is he so willing to help me, even without knowing anything about me? Maybe knights are all just really nice to lost souls like me. And how does he know anything about my species?_

"Where are we going?" She hadn't meant to ask that, but she assumed it was an important question anyway.

"A village called Cappytown. I don't expect that you have heard of it."

"Is there somebody who can fix my wings?" Cyan asked next. Another important question. She wanted to fly, fly like she was right then, but on her own.

"There is a doctor, but I do not know if he can do anything for you. I probably can find somebody more adequate to fix you up, though. She has dealt with her own wings breaking in combat more times than I can count..." It sounded like Meta Knight sighed

"Oh, okay... thank you. Thank you for helping me." Cyan said in a voice that was getting less forced, though it was still mildly painful to speak.

"It is the least that I can do." Meta Knight sounded sad.

* * *

Chapter 2, finally!


	3. Chapter 3

Cyan was bedridden for three days, the doctor treating her cuts, bruises, and scars. There was nothing he could do for her wings. She had a few visitors, and a few means a lot here, who just wanted to stare and gawk at her. She gathered that they never really had any visitors. The fourth day, another visitor arrived.

He- or she, it was hard to tell with the mask- was a puffball. A knight like Meta Knight, except he was a vibrant pink and had a pair of yellowed horns. The feature that stood out the most to Cyan was, however, the pair of wings that gracefully arced behind him, a light shade of blue.

"Then you're the one that Meta Knight called Cyan." He- or she, the voice wasn't distinct enough- said, not even looking at the dull blue puffball but her wings. He made a motion for Cyan to stand up, which she did.

"Your wings... Meta told me you looked like you were shoved in a blender, but still... wow." He took one of Cyan's wings in his hands. "This... is going to take me awhile, but I think that I may be able to do something for you. It's going to hurt, but if you want to fly..." He trailed off.

"Well... yeah. I want to."

"Then hold still." Cyan froze, then gasped in pain as the knight gripped her wing tightly. The knight snapped the wing. Cyan stifled a scream.

"I have to re-break all the bones in your wings, and then you have to let them settle correctly and, in a few moons, you will be able to actually tell that these are wings. In a year, you'll be able to fly."

A year? That was nothing. Cyan had been alive for... she couldn't remember. A while? She didn't know how to tell time. She could barely remember how to use her own voice. Really, the only reason she could speak was because she screamed a lot.

Cyan tried to block out the pain by bombarding the knight with questions. He answers were all very brief.

"What's your name?" Snap.

"Galacta Knight." Snap.

"How do you know Meta Knight?" Snap.

"Long story." Snap.

"I have the time, probably." Snap.

"Really long story." Snap.

"It would pass the time."

Galacta Knight, paused, then sighed, snapping Cyan's wing again.

"Fine."

* * *

Long, long delay. Really busy working on fanfics that are more... wanted, I guess.

Sollux out!


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm much, much older than I appear. I'm from a time where my galaxy was in constant war. I was born from a line of great warriors, and many hopes were set on me. Of course, I strived to become the greatest warrior, to fulfill all expectations, and I surpassed everything. I became wrapped up in my power, and the Ancients saw that. I never stood a chance. They imprisoned me in, stopping my body clock, unable to kill me, for they knew that one day, I would fall.

"I was first sealed away for only twelve thousand years- you should know that's not that long- and then a warrior, not Meta Knight, this was before the Star Army was even created thought of." Cyan didn't know what the Star Army was, but she wasn't going to interrupt Galacta Knight's story.

"I was foolish, and I fell in love with the warrior. I let my heart rule me, and I did not notice that he was not all he said he was.

"He was evil, pure evil. One day, he revealed himself to me and offered me a place in his demon army- the ones I had been fighting so long ago. I of course denied, and in turn I was tortured. This time, it was a pitying star that resealed me before I died, the prophet, NOVA. I clearly had a future, for him to save me."

"So you're female?" Cyan asked, tentatively and regretfully. She felt Galacta's eyes fixated on her dryly.

"Well, what do you think?" She- he- Cyan was just confused- said as... Galacta moved from one wing to the next. "I'm a woman. So there."

"Sorry..."

"Hmmph. You're not the only confused one. The only other people who know I'm a woman are Kirby- who doesn't really count anyway- and Meta."

"So he's just 'Meta' to you?"

"Do you know how to ask real questions?"

"I haven't asked one in a long time- but could you continue your story?" Cyan asked. Galacta's past was interesting.

"Since you asked nicely, sure.

"It was many years later- I don't even know how many, before I was, ironically, awoken once more by the star NOVA-"

"I thought you said he was a prophet."

"Well, he's also a star, now listen. I was released by NOVA on the wishes of a warrior who wanted to hone his skills against the greatest warrior in the galaxy. So we fought, and the warrior won. Of course I was jealous and angry. How could somebody just take my title like that? And, of course, I was resealed.

"The third and final time I was released was by a wizard named Magolor. He summoned me, and even in death, broke NOVA's grasp on me and took my mind as his own. He controlled my every action until the very same warrior fought and won against me once again.

"That warrior was Meta Knight. He told me about his own past, so similar to my own, and I couldn't stay mad for very long. I was over the hatred... so here I am now."

* * *

Writers block is the nastiest thing ever. I'm sorry this took so long. Just... ugh.

Sollux out~!


End file.
